1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor module with resilient connecting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such power semiconductor modules are known, for example, from German Patent Nos. DE 103 06 643 B4 and DE 103 16 355 B3, commonly assigned herewith. In these known power semiconductor modules, control IC devices are provided for driving power semiconductor devices on a circuit board provided on the substrate. This circuit board is a so-called custom board, i.e., in these known power semiconductor modules, the control IC devices for the power semiconductor devices provided on the substrate are implemented on the custom board. In such known power semiconductor modules, the substrate and the circuit boards are spaced apart from the substrate by the housing. Long connections are formed between the control IC devices and associated power semiconductor devices. These relatively long connections have the drawback that the electromagnetic compatibility of these known power semiconductor modules leaves room for improvement because the coupling-in of electromagnetic waves into these connections is proportional to their length.